Modern data processing systems function using different operating systems, such as Mac OS X from Apple, Inc. in Cupertino, Calif. and Microsoft Windows Vista from Microsoft Corporation in Redmond, Wash. These operating systems utilize distinct file systems. Applications written for one file system, such as the file system of Windows Vista, would not be able to utilize the file system of OS X without additional development or support. The disparate and incompatible operating systems and their respective file systems can present a challenge to a typical user in possession of a data processing system running one operating system and desiring to run an application program that requires a different, incompatible operating system. One example of a previous attempt to address this challenge is Wine, which is a compatibility layer for running Windows programs. Further information is available at http://winehq.org/.